1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tables, specifically to tables which can function as normal tables, with the added benefit of having a means of elevating one or more smaller tabletops nested in a table's surface to accommodate the aesthetic display of items placed upon said smaller tabletops.
2. Prior Art
The need for a simple way to display items is a common one. Parties and public events of all kinds often require an aesthetically pleasing elevated display to add dramatic effect. Homeowners, caterers, trade show vendors, and party planners are just a few examples of people who would benefit from a simple and portable solution to this challenge.
The typical solution to this challenge is to place one or more structurally sound boxes, stands, or other objects on a table's surface to create elevated display areas above the table's surface. However, this solution is usually an impractical one due to the difficulty in locating appropriate objects for use as an elevated display and the difficulty and lack of simplicity in storing and accessing said objects when needed.
Some tables have been designed with a central platform which can be raised using a central shaft and some form of mechanical lifting to elevate said platform. U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,646 to Zimmerman (1917) discloses a gaming table with a centrally located gaming platform which is elevated by use of a mechanical foot petal. U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,225 to Sabaneeff (1936) shows a concealed storage and/or bar area which mechanically lifts out of a large cylindrical base. Both Zimmerman's and Sabaneeff's tables are heavy, non-portable, and limited to one diameter of elevating platform at the table's center.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,482 to Bolduc (1982) discloses a round table with a mechanically elevated lazy suzan in the tabletop's center. Bolduc's table seems to be the most relevant prior art to the invention being disclosed in this application. As with Zimmerman's and Sabaneeff's tables, Buldoc's table is not portable and is limited to one diameter of elevating platform.
All three of the above prior art examples utilize large areas beneath the tabletop surface to conceal the lifting mechanisms or additional tabletop surfaces, greatly limiting the portability of the tables.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,079 to Tolleson (1976) discloses a multiple level terraced space saver display for placement on the surface of an existing table. Tolleson's space saver doesn't allow for the nesting of the surface levels to create one flat surface for use as a normal tabletop.